ATC for TCOT Silenced Singer: I Know a Place
by Autumn Rose 18
Summary: "I know a place where the music is soft, the dancing is slow, and I know all the words to the songs" Let's see how that scene could have developed After the Credits (ATC)...


**A/N: **I've been away from FF for quite a few months, and in that time I've also changed my name from LittleMissRuth to AutumnRose18. Thank you again to everyone who has left reviews and comments on my earlier stories and a Huge THANK YOU to my wonderful Beta **RBHDPSMMK4EVER **for helping me and encouraging me to get this story completed. (I'm such a slow worker!)

TCOT Silenced Singer is not one of my favourite PM movies and so this ATC was inspired by the one scene that I did really like – the one at the end. I hope you like how that evening turned out for Della and Perry.

**ATC of TCOT Silenced Singer: I Know a Place...**

Della slowly made her way down the steps of the courtroom, deftly avoiding making any commitment to Ken about her plans for later that evening. Gripping the rail, her concentration was first to manoeuvre the steps without her three inch stiletto heels slipping on any patches of slow-thawing ice, and then to wait for Perry to join her. As she descended, she saw the dejected look on Jack's face and she instinctively changed her plans for their evening.

It was going to be 'their' evening – hers and Perry's, as it always was following a successful trial, and especially as it was Perry's birthday, but their client looked so crushed that her heart went out to him.

Perry had succeeded in clearing him for his wife Terri's murder, but there was no 'happily ever after' for her widower; no sense of jubilation. Terri was still dead and he was going to have to deal with the revelations that not only had his wife had kept her dreadful illness a secret from him, but had effectively planned her own death. He may have loved her, but he felt as though she was a stranger to him.

Perry used to be Jack's law professor and had met him and Terri on a few occasions with her, but Della didn't really feel that she had known either of them too well. She had not felt too comfortable with some of the details of their client's often turbulent relationship with his wife, but she did feel sympathy that he had been wrongfully accused of her murder. She also saw first-hand, how shell-shocked he had been by the testimony that his wife had chosen to arrange her own death rather than share her fears and illness with him. His whole life and memories of his marriage had been torn apart.

Instinctively, she smiled at him and rested her hand on his arm. "Jack. How about dinner with us tonight? I know a place where the music is soft, the dancing is slow, and I know all the words to the songs" she suggested coaxingly with a smile.

Jack was very polite but declined, knowing that, as grateful as he was to Perry, he just needed to be alone tonight.

Perry appeared and Jack almost looked relieved to change the conversation as he really didn't feel up to being in company tonight and yet didn't want to offend Della.

Like Della, Perry's heart went out to others he could see were suffering or in pain. He too had been looking forward to his evening with Della but thought that Jack needed them more. It was an awful revelation to give to Jack; that his wife didn't trust him or love him enough to confide her health issues with him and was planning her own death. The grief and shock were written all over his face.

Perry was greatly amused by Della's explanation of why they were not joining Ken and his latest girlfriend that evening. "I know what you think about rock 'n' roll" she had exclaimed with a smirk, and he was relieved that he had been spared having to decline. That was not the kind of evening he'd had in mind. He wasn't in the least surprised that Della had managed that so nicely, nor was he surprised when he heard that she'd already invited Jack for dinner.

With great tact and understanding, the three acknowledged that Jack needed time on his own to think and grieve in private.

His client cut a lonely, sad figure as he walked away from court, but Perry's mood changed gears again and took the opportunity to tease Della with what he'd overheard a few moments ago. "I know a place where the music is soft, the dancing is slow, and I know all the words to the songs". Her smile acknowledged his gentle mocking, and as they turned away, he offered her his arm as he shook his head. "I just can't leave you for five minutes alone without you asking another man out on a date. You know, I just might be jealous young lady"

"Oh you!" she laughed as she tucked her arm into his. "I would be so lucky. Besides, you don't ever need to be jealous. You are all the man that I can handle in my life" Perry turned to her raising his eyebrows suggestively and chuckled "Oh really Miss Street! Is that so? I would hope you don't _'handle'_ any other men!" and Della blushed as she realised that he had deliberately misconstrued her words. Oh, he was really in a good mood this afternoon.

"Perry Mason, behave yourself! You know what I meant" and she looked away from his grinning face to stop herself from laughing. "Besides, if you're going to be naughty, you won't get your birthday surprise..." but as the words left her mouth she realised that comment too, did not come out the way she had intended. She put her finger to his smirking lips in a warning gesture. "Just...just...don't say a word. Not one more word. I know exactly what you are thinking mister, and if you keep laughing at me, it will be the one thing missing from the menu tonight. And that's a promise!"

Perry made every effort to look penitent, but as they reached their car and he opened the door for her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear "that's one promise we both know you can't keep!" and he thoroughly enjoyed the flush that spread across her face. Of course her lack of denial spoke volumes too.

"So are we checking out of the hotel now, and catching an after-Dinner flight?" he queried, as they approached their hotel. Della appeared a little distracted as she concentrated on traffic and shook her head "No dear, I've changed our booking and we are staying tonight and flying home tomorrow lunchtime". Seeing the puzzled look on his face she added "I didn't want us to be all rushed with dinner and then getting to the airport. I thought it would be nice to relax for once. There's nothing urgent we need to hurry back for."

Seven p.m. saw Perry in their suite straightening his silver cufflinks for his dark blue suit, when Della walked in, wearing the midnight blue silk dress he loved so much, and held a delicate pearl choker out to him. "Could you help me with this dear?" she asked and turned for him. Perry's eyes glowed with pleasure at the sight and he admiringly drank her in as he slowly stood behind his lady and equally slowly fastened the choker around her slender neck. As he gently pressed his lips to her neck, Della smiled as his touch sent tingles through her, as it had done for more years than she could count.

"You look beautiful Della" he murmured proudly and turned her in his arms.

"Well thank you Mr Mason, and I must say that you do look dashing in your suit. It brings out the blue of your eyes" and to emphasise the point, she distractedly rubbed the pad of her thumb on the soft skin around his eyes.

Perry blushed slightly and tightened his hold on her waist. He truly didn't know why she thought he was handsome – he just couldn't see it himself. On the other hand, he felt he would have to be blind not to notice and admire her beauty.

"Say, Miss Street, how about we just cancel our reservation tonight? We could stay here and make...other plans" he whispered in what he hoped was his most seductive voice.

Della was enjoying the moment and gave him a look that appeared to signal her surrender, but then looked him straight in the eye and replied "Nice try but no. One of the conditions of my employment is that I get fed on a regular basis. Besides, it's your birthday and perhaps I want to show you off! Come on Birthday Boy – there are lots of good things on the menu" and she turned around. Perry grinned as he wondered if she meant that literally or whether there were a la carte options available later!

As they awaited their steaks, they sipped at an excellent Cabernet Sauvignon which Perry had selected, but Della noticed that he looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong Perry?" she asked curiously. Perry grimaced a little and grumbled "I hate wearing these things" and gestured to his silver and red tie that had been a gift from Ken. "I just feel like I'm being fitted for a noose" and she smiled at his discomfort. "I know you don't like them dear" she sympathised, but then couldn't help a grin spreading across her face.

"What's so funny huh?" he inquired, and she patted his hand. "Nothing, but don't you see the irony of a man who hates wearing ties, choosing a profession that requires him to wear one every day. And of course the double irony that he looks so incredibly handsome in a tie"

Perry sensed a glimmer of adventure here and decided to tease her. Discreetly he quickly removed his tie and stuffed it into his pocket, and loosened his top two shirt buttons. "That feels much better. Now Della, tell me, do I still look respectable enough to be having dinner with you?" He took a sip of his wine to stop smiling, knowing that Della loved him in a tie and would likely be a little shocked that he had made such a wardrobe change at the table.

To his surprise, Della kept an unruffled expression on her face and just replied "Honey, providing that you are wearing pants, you are respectable enough for me". At that remark, Perry nearly choked on his wine and a passing waiter solicitously asked if he was alright. Della did her best to keep a straight and innocent look on her face at his shock but when their eyes met, hers were dancing with amusement. "Della, I can't believe you just said that!" he said incredulously, and she sipped her wine and added "serves you right for trying to make me blush earlier!"

Perry looked at her admiringly and just shook his head. 'That's my girl' he thought to himself happily.

After an excellent steak meal and another bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, the happy couple returned to their hotel suite.

Closing the door behind her, Della nodded to Perry to sit on the couch while she kicked off her three inch heels and poured them each a generous measure of his favourite scotch, McCallans. "To you darling. Happy Birthday" she whispered and then kissed him softly on his welcoming lips. Perry stretched out his legs, wincing slightly that his knee ached, but draped his arm around her shoulder so that she was lying back in his embrace.

They sat there for a moment, Della's head reclining against his broad shoulder, when he kissed those chestnut curls of hers that tickled his nose. "Thank you for this evening – it's been wonderful" he whispered, but then looked at her face.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked in amusement

She grinned and giggled "oh I was just thinking about what we'd be doing if we'd taken up Ken and Kathy's offer at the club" Perry made a show of wincing "yes we'd be standing in a room unable to hear ourselves think". "So I was right not to make any promises to attend?" she smirked, and he nodded. "Oh yes. Its true that you know me so well"

She smiled again and decided to tease him. "I was nearly tempted to agree, you know" Perry looked askance – "why would you do that?" Della replied "well maybe I wanted to get you onto the dance floor again"

Della dropped her teasing tone when she saw an almost imperceptible change in his expression, and a look of sadness flitted across his bright blue eyes. "Ahh, I think those days are long gone. My knee...you know..." he murmured, not looking into her eyes.

His lady squeezed his arm as they sat together and determined to change his sombre mood. "We did a lot of that over the years, didn't we? I used to love going dancing with you those evenings". Perry was comfortable in her embrace and let her lead him down memory lane. "Ah yes. They were very special times. In those days they were the only occasions I could hold you close in my arms, and whisper in your ear in public without arousing comment. We always had to be so 'proper' in the office and court and everywhere else. Just 'Mr Mason' and 'Miss Street'. No the wonder we would dance for hours"

Chuckling slightly, Della added "We went to all that effort to appear 'proper', but you know what? I bet we never fooled anyone. Paul told me once that we were one of the worst kept secrets in town!" Nodding, he agreed. "I think you're right. He said as much to me too"

After a moment of remembering those evenings, Della grinned and giggled. "Do you remember the night back in oh, when as it? 1964 I think. Just after the kidnapping case when you decided you wanted to skip the party and just be the two of us?" Perry thought for a moment then remembered "Ahh yes, I asked you when was the last time you went to a nightclub, drank champagne and danced till dawn. And you gave me that saucy look and said something about not remembering ...no, what did you say? Yes. You said that the memory was so far back in time that you couldn't even pull it back and enjoy it in retrospect!"

Della nodded as she was quite surprised he remembered her words. "Yes Perry, then you suggested we go and make some new memories. Darling, you have no idea what a thrill that gave me that night. You were so romantic and that night was really special to me you know" and she tilted her head as she gave him a dazzling smile and a tender kiss.

"Perry, I want to recreate that for you. Tonight I mean" Seeing that he was about to protest, she again placed her finger to his lips "Just listen for a minute. I'm not saying we are going to dance till dawn again – and not just because of your knee. You're too polite to mention it, but I'm...well I'm a little way past my thirty ninth birthday, and my own knees and ankles aren't what they used to be either. So while we won't take part in a dance marathon, or do the quick-step, we can still hold each other and dance, just like we used to" She added gently, "And I want to make a new memory for you darling, if you'll let me.

After all, didn't I say earlier that I know a place where the music is soft, the dancing is slow, and I know all the words to the songs?"

She rose from her seat and added an LP to the record player in the corner of the suite. The rich and seductive tones of Sarah Vaughan singing "Make Yourself Comfortable" began to softly play and Della shyly stood before her lover in her stockinged feet, extending her hand. Taking a hopeful breath she whispered "Ladies choice. May I have this dance Mister Mason?"

Perry was overwhelmed at the turn of conversation and how much he did really want to hold his lady in his arms once more. He doubted how he would manage but it was worth it to find out. "As if I could ever refuse you. I'd be delighted to accept Miss Street" and he gingerly rose from his chair, holding her hand.

As the song played, he enveloped her in his embrace and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they just slowly swayed. "I haven't heard this in years" he murmured as his lips brushed her curls, and Della quietly sang along with some of the words. As she reached the chorus "...to leave some time for this, to hug, a-hug and kiss a-kiss..." she leaned up on her tiptoes to gently press her lips to his. "Yes I know it's one of your favourites Perry. That's why I tracked this record down for you."

The record player played a selection of Sarah Vaughan, Julie London and Tony Bennett as the two lovers slowly swayed and held each other close, soaking up the nearness of the other, and remembering nights decades ago when they danced just like this.

From the murmurings in her ear, and the way he held her close, she could tell that this evening was having the desired effect on her man, and was pleased that she hadn't lost her touch.

"You look pretty happy darling" Della murmured as she could see a smile on his face as they continued to sway to the music

"I am. Thank you for tonight. For everything you've planned" but then his expression changed to a more playful smirk "But I do have one question. Why is it that your feminine charms are never more alluring than when you are trying to have your way with me?" he queried and added a soft kiss to her lips.

"All part of your birthday surprise Perry. And like they say, your birthday isn't over yet..." as she sashayed away from him and disappeared into the bedroom for a few minutes, leaving a happy, eager and impatient Perry behind her.

Standing in the doorway of their bedroom, clad only in a pale pink negligee, one hand on the doorframe and the other on her hip, she saucily challenged him "Well Mister Mason, do you need me to seduce you, or do you think you can remember your way from here...!" and bit her lip as her eyebrows raised.

Perry enjoyed those occasions when Della would be bold enough to take control and flirt. That she trusted him enough to do so, as she often felt self conscious lately. He almost jumped from his seat, any pain from his knee now a distant memory, and approached her, watching as she backed further into the bedroom. "Oh don't worry my darling. I definitely know my way from here...you'll see...!" and he kicked their door shut as and proceeded to demonstrate that even at 73, he was all she wanted or needed...

...Fin...


End file.
